


Hyacinths

by lexaswritingdump



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Death, Doomed Relationship, F/M, I wrote this for my english class, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, i dont know, is this considered suicide?, they kill each other thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexaswritingdump/pseuds/lexaswritingdump
Summary: Lune always knew their love was doomed, but that doesn't make it hurt any less.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Hyacinths

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my English class last week and really liked it so here *dumps angst in your lap*
> 
> I'm not really sure if this counts as suicide since technically they're killing each other not themselves but... suicide warning just to be safe
> 
> Have fun! 
> 
> I'm not sorry<3

Hyacinths

A tale foretold, blade to neck, gun to head  
Perhaps we are doomed, for our wills weigh nought  
This story will end with one of us dead  
I’m sorry, dear, but our love be for nought  
Here we are lovers, thither we be foes  
My decree in which I must fordo thy  
In our garden of love a hyacinth grows  
My love for thee will never be a lie  
I yearn for your love and gaze at the moon  
I shan't betray thy, for this I am wise  
Darling swear to me I will see thee soon  
I plead to you dear please look in my eyes  
Breath leaves the lovers’ lungs as blades twist  
Hyacinths from hands, sorry as a first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story this wasn't initially gonna end with them dying but I ran out of good line ideas and so I based the second half of it off of a drabble I wrote where they kill each other
> 
> If anyone from my English class somehow finds this uh hi :D


End file.
